


Under Odd Circumstances....

by orphan_account



Category: Borderlands, borderlands 2 - Fandom
Genre: AWWW YEAH WE GON FINISH THIS!, And by eventual i mean like almost right away, Definitely AU, Eventual Dubcon, Kind of AU, M/M, MY TAGS ARE NASTY, The sexytimes, Yaoi, bottom!Axton because duh, hopefully i actually finish this, lol, probably will
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where under some unexplained circumstances, Axton is a housesitter, some stuff happens. </p><p>+ITS HERE!! UPDATE LATER TODAY+</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hate Everything

Community Service is a bitch. Like a skag-infested, people-hating cunt. Axton has no idea why he didn’t just off himself when he had the chance. He had been the leader of an (small) awe-inspiring rebellion with all of the people of Pandora when, while at the height of his rebellion, Hyperion had to ruin it.

Fuck, he hated them. Hated their colors. Yellow is not in his wardrobe anymore. Or wasn’t really. Black is, but that’s a given because it’s black, really. It goes with everything. Anyway, went off on a tangent there. He hated their loaders, their scientists, and most of all he hated Handsome Jack. Like, what kind of smug, self satisfied bastard puts ‘Handsome’ before their name?

Well evidently, Axton hates -hated- Hyperion and it’s pooh-bah. So, where were we? Ah, yes. Community Service. He was deemed a terrorist. Even though he was only providing the hive-minded sheep people a way out of their dismal everyday life, so out of Handsome Jack’s hands.

Community Service for Axton (No Last Name in the Database) Smith (Really? How long it take you to come up with that one?) consisted of:

● Mining (Public Service Deemed Dangerous after the Incident)

● Cooking (at the Prison for the craziest sons of bitches (Axton was proud to be there. Almost))

● Book Duty (The Incident)

Ah, the Incident. How he looks back at that day fondly. Anywho……

Now, his current duty is housekeeping or housesitting or whatever you want to call it. And guess who for? Nothing? Well I said FUCKING GUESS WHO?? That’s right; Handsome Jack. That smug, shit-eating son of a whore personally requested (bribed, who are we kidding) that Axton -Axton!- clean his fucking house, cook his fucking dinner, laundry, YADA YADA YADA! 

He once tried to poison Jack with handy dandy rat killer that was stowed away in the cupboards, but guess what? He didn’t die! How?? Axton has NO idea. He just smiled, and ate his stupid dinner.

 

Anyway, Axton hates his job (Service lol), hates his life and most importantly hates Handsome Jack.


	2. Heythanks

Just wanted to thank y'all for sticking with me. New update later today or early tomorrow!


	3. Working Nine to Five, Ten to Eight

Axton sighed to himself while scrubbing at a particularly nasty stubborn wine stain on the sofa -When did that get there?- thinking of ways to escape. You see, he was under house arrest basically, but a bit less strict in some ways, and more strict in other ways. 

Around his wrist (higher tech obvs) was a gold band (Hyperion Colors, Axton thinks he’ll be sick) that emits a high-voltage electric pulse. Should he leave the house during service hours, he’ll be given one warning shock with enough power to leave him dazed for two minutes and 37 seconds (He knows he timed it), if he tries to leave again he’ll be electrocuted with enough force to put him under for six hours. Plus an awful headache. He knows, Gods he knows.

He finishes scrubbing the extremely persistent stain, finally garnering success after a good ten minutes. He checks the time: 

4:45 PM (Central Time Zone: Earth)

Great. Just perfect. This meant Jack would be home in less than an hour and Axton still had half of the house to get through and another three hours of Service. Typically he would finish up at about 5, hide out in the garage, talk to Jack at around 8 to clock out, Jack would be well into a decanter of whiskey (out of his mind drunk) and would let him get home, no hassle. Now, however.

Was a different story. He pondered to himself as he vacuumed the kitchen floors (sweeping is for plebes) on how to avoid Jack as he finished up his chores. He could do the ground floor first, make his way up to the attic, hole up in there until he was clear to go and then go home? Yeah that’s fine.

With that in mind, he worked a little faster, pep in his step as he whistled an old tune from years past.  
\------------------------

Jack came home at 5:23 PM, because he liked to work 9-5 like the cheesy shit he was. He stepped out of his yellow 1956 Cadillac, slamming the door, roughly yanking his suitcase out of the passenger seat almost as if the suitcase was at fault for his shortcomings. He scowled, irritation rapidly climbing up to anger as he noticed a scratch on his precious 20th Century antique vehicle. He was far too used to his lovely plush leather seats and noisy engine to give up his car for a rancid, rusty moonbuggy. The very thought of it offended him. 

He quickly strode past the doorman -Todd XXXXXXI- hopped in the elevator, dialed the number and pass code for his suite and waited to arrive. This was one of the inconveniences of living on the highest floor of a 200 story building. Ah, the wait, might as well get comfy. He sat down on the floor.  
\------------------------------

Axton cursed as he heard the bell of the elevator ding, signaling its arrival. He wondered if he might look weird if he legged it up to the attic, before reminding himself that yes, he would and he’d probably get shocked for his trouble. Wonderful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to thank you guys again. Also, I know the chapters are short but its hard enough to write sometimes. So please bear with it.


End file.
